The Perfect Research
by YuriChan220
Summary: Murakumo believes she lacks realism in her doujins, so she goes to the only person that knows how to help.


**The Perfect Research**

 **Pairing: Murakumo x Shiki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: This was heavily inspired by episode 3 of the Second Season. But I decided to do a different scenario for this. Hope you all enjoy~!**

That night, Shiki is in her dorm room, chatting away on her phone like always, having the time of her life. Whatever she's discussing, it must be very exciting because she cannot stop talking and laughing. This is the life of a valley girl like herself outside of combat and training.

And then, there's another girl that's quite the opposite of Shiki. Murakumo, the very shy girl who wears a mask all the time, but is very talented at making doujins. However, the worst weaknesses that all writers and artists come across is: writer's block. Or in her case, drawing some breasts. For her, it seems that she can't do it the right way, or she lacks realism. Fondling her own breasts is out of the question. What she needs is some real feeling of a girl's breasts. How it feels to squish them, what size they are and so on. And the only person who she can turn to at a time like this: is her own girlfriend, Shiki.

Right now, Murakumo is standing beside Shiki's door, hearing her chatting away with her friends. Maybe it's not a good time. But she got here about 10 minutes ago, so maybe she's going to be done soon? Who knows? She knows Shiki well enough that she's going to talk for hours. However, the door is just a crack open, wide enough to have Shiki notice her girlfriend standing by the door, clutching some papers in her arms in the corner of her ruby red eyes.

"I'm sorry to cut you off, but I have something to do," she says. "I'll talk to you later alright? Ciao~!"

She hangs up and jumps out of the bed to open the door fully. "Muracchi! What a nice surprise! Come in, come in!"

Murakumo lets herself in and the blonde closes the door behind her.

"So what brings you here?" she asks.

"I want to ask you a favor," Murakumo replies, turning toward her girlfriend. "Please! Let me fondle your breasts!"

Shiki blinks for a couple of seconds. "I'm sorry. Come again?"

"Listen, it's sort of a complicated situation," Murakumo says. "But...I need to feel someone's breasts. I lack realism. There is so much to learn about drawing the perfect breast that I need to know how it feels to touch real breasts. You're the only one I can count on, Shiki. Please, would you let me do it?"

Shiki chuckles a little and smiles. "You know I'll do anything for you, Muracchi. I'm your muse, remember? Like, don't fret on it. You got the perfect girl to do it."

The masked girl nods. "Thanks! I really appreciate the help!"

"But first..." Shiki snatches away the mask. "You need to take this off~"

"Eh...EHHHHH?!" And the deep voice that Murakumo once had, changes into a high pitched, cute one right off the bat. "Nooooo! No, no, no! I need that! Give it back!"

"Nope~" The blonde chuckles. "If you want to fondle my breasts, you need to look at them with your OWN eyes. Get the point~?"

Murakumo blushes and slightly turns her head away. "Y-you're right about that..." Honestly, she would've been just fine just seeing with her mask on, but...would it be the same? Probably not and Murakumo knows that.

"Then, it's settled~" Shiki proceeds to take off her Gessen uniform and plopping it on the floor and stripping off her underwear. She is now naked in front of her girlfriend. "Alright. All set! Touch them to your heart's content~!"

"O-okay. H-here I go..." Murakumo takes a few steps closer, her hands ready to fondle her girlfriend's breasts. She starts to grope them gently, just a touch and then puts both hands on Shiki's breasts. "A-amazing...they're bigger than my palms. So soft...but also feels really good on my hands."

"Ehehe! Grope them as long as you want~" Shiki says. "See if this will give you any ideas."

Murakumo nods as she keeps on groping her girlfriend's breasts. She does it in a circular motion, up and down and then diagonally. It's as if a lightbulb flashes on top of her head. She is now understanding the feeling of real breasts. She can totally feel it. Big breasts like Shiki's has is definitely what the shy girl needed.

"I-I get it now..." Murakumo says. "Feeling your b-breasts...just made me realize...how real they actually are. They're so...p-perfect."

"I'm very glad, Muracchi~" Shiki says. "I knew you could do it-AH~!"

Both of them gasp at the moan the blonde let out. Murakumo quickly comes to realize that she must have pinched her nipple out of instinct and didn't know it.

"Ah...s-s-sorry, Shiki!" she squeaks. "I-I k-kinda got carried away and-" She doesn't know what's going on with herself. Usually, her masked self is this perverted, but this is happening as well? She feels that she cannot hold herself back any longer.

"What is it, Muracchi?" Shiki asks.

"I-I'm sorry, Shiki! Th-this is another reason why I need your help!" With a burst of ninja speed, she goes behind the blonde and gropes her breasts, a little harder this time. "My reason is to not only feel breasts, but see how a girl reacts to breast stimulation!"

"Say, whaaaaat!?" Shiki says.

Murakumo gropes and gropes her breasts, pinching her nipples once in a while and then some. "M-m-my doujin contains some...e-explict content. Which is why I'm doing this."

"You didn't say anything like that, Muracchi!" Shiki cries. "Now you're getting so rough...w-with me!"

"S-s-sorry, but I have to. It's all for research."

Shiki tries her hardest to stifle her moans, but fails miserably. Her legs are wobbling uncontrollably due to the aggressive groping. It's probably as aggressive as Katsuragi would do. Shiki never has seen the perverted side of the "real" Murakumo. She always sees the Masked Murakumo as the perverted person. Has she been holding it in all this time?

"Ahhhhh...haaaah...M-Muracchiiiii!" Shiki moans. "Y-your groping...I don't know why...but it feels soo gooood~!"

"That's what I like to hear~" Murakumo says, looking over at her girlfriend. "I want to write that in my doujin." She gropes them a bit harder and faster. "Now then...can you feel it? Can you feel it coming?"

Shiki shuts her eyes tightly, squirming her wobbling legs together and biting her lip. "No, not yet. Like, keep going! Don't stop now!"

Murakumo obliges. She moves her hands to tweak the nipples while leaning over to lick the side of her neck to stimulate her more. Her thumb and index finger tug a little at the nipples, making the blonde jerk her head back and slightly put her hand to her mouth as she lets out a sexy moan or two. Murakumo's fingers press down upon the nipples and then goes back to pinching them again. Meanwhile, Murakumo gives some kisses and licks at the side of Shiki's neck, up and down and licks her cheek as well.

Shiki now realizes it. The Muracchi she knows is perverted no matter what. But the "real" Murakumo being perverted is only for Shiki to see. That's why she didn't show anyone else her perverted side as her shy self. She loves her for it.

"M-Muracchiiiii!" Shiki cries. "I can feel it...I'm gonna cum! It feels so goood~!"

"Cum for me, Sh-Shiki!" Murakumo says. "You held it in. You deserve to let it all out. Please...Shiki~" She blows in her ear. "I love you~"

"Hyaah! Murachiiiii!" Shiki's body quivers as she lets out a cute sexy moan as her legs wobble a bit faster as they quiver together. "I'm cumming...I'm cumming!"

And so, she lets out a scream of pleasure as love juices start to drip from her pussy as she jerks her head back. Murakumo keeps holding her tenderly in her arms as they plop down on the floor. Shiki presses the back of her head against Murakumo's chest as she pants heavily from the orgasm.

"You okay?" Murakumo asks.

"Haaaah...haaah...yes, Muracchi~" Shiki turns to her girlfriend. "I'm fine. That was quite the research though. Did that help you?"

The shy girl nods as she embraces her tenderly. "Yes. Yes, it did, Shiki. Thank you so much."

The blonde manages to turn to face her. "That's great. Like, I'm very proud of you. I'm glad to be your muse."

"A-and I'm happy to have you as my girlfriend," Murakumo replies with a cute, small smile on her face.

They embrace each other with a passionate, heartwarming kiss. The research is done. Murakumo can now do her doujins without a problem thanks to her girlfriend, Shiki, her muse.


End file.
